


How to get away with the control of a pig

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Belly Kink, Dom/sub, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asher is searching a young boy to be fattened.





	How to get away with the control of a pig

This is my first story. I beg your pardon if I made mistakes with my grammar

 

Connor has been waiting for a real feeder all his life. He has only known weak and fearful feeders. All that is about to change. He has been using Grommr for 5 years, and he has met an excellent prospect. His name is Asher, he’s a dominant feeder, he has always wanted a submissive pig who wants to be fattened to his will.  
The first encounter was awesome. Connor was starting to get fat, he weight 183 lbs and ate 20 cupcakes filled with frosting. 2 liters of milk and 1 liter of soda. He felt so full and stuffed, but Connor only wanted to fulfill the desires of Asher. From there he was becoming addicted to stuffing his belly and jerking off while his stomach was expanding slowly.  
Four months later Connor was weighing 198 lbs, his belly was getting bigger, his moobs softer, and his thighs were becoming like a hams. He and Asher decided to have another encounter. Connor tried to eat 10 cheeseburgers, 5 éclairs, 2 liters of soda and a milkshake. Asher tried to fuck him, but He couldn’t because Connor was very full and he didn’t wanted to be fucked.  
Six months passed and Asher had a boyfriend, but him couldn’t feel complete, because his partner didn’t wanted to become a gainer. While Connor still stuffing his face with sweet treats, cheeseburgers, ice cream, cheesecake, pastas with creamy sauces, bacon, and everything he could see and put in his mouth; He was missing Asher so much, but he ignored Connor ‘cause he was so needy and Asher only wanted a fuck boy to play. Connor weight 220 lbs when Asher contacted him again.  
Their third encounter was more passional. Asher did eat Connor a whole pizza, a packet of cinnamon rolls, drink a liter of milk and two liter of coke. Asher tried to make eat all that to the glutton of Connor, but for first time he had a new thing to their routine, couldn’t touch his dick, because Asher ordered it. He had the best orgam of his life, and decided to be the lover of Asher.  
Asher disappear from his life for 4 or 5 months. The damage was done, Connor couldn’t stop stuffing his face, he was addicted to feel stuffed, sluggish and rounder, his belly was beginning to sag above his belts, his t-shirts were tight and showed a shadow of his always deeper belly button. His dick was becoming shorter ‘cause his fat pad was growing and fast. He always thought in Asher, encouraging him to eat more, to be a pig.  
The last time they met Connor weight 243 lbs, his belly had grown so much that his belly was becoming a problem to do routine things, like get out of the bed, put his to tie his shoelaces, bend to the floor, or climb 12 or more stairs in a go. This excited so much Asher. Although he stilled with his boyfriend, he decided to give a force feeding session to the fatter Connor. He ate like a crazy that day, a whole pizza bathed in butter, 2 big cheeseburgers, a gigantic hot dog, a pack of cinnamon rolls and 2 liter of lime soda. That was the first time Asher could fuck Connor, and it was awesome.  
That was the last time they agreed to see each other. Connor felt used but the lack of control avoided him to stick on a diet, and only made him fatter and rounder. He can’t control himself and is always looking for a great feeder like Asher to make him weigh 400 lbs.


End file.
